Smile
by Matsuri Yuki
Summary: Hidan is having a very bad day. That is until he saw him of course. Sitting just a few seats away, a young man with beautiful long raven hair sat alone, absentmindedly swirling his finger around the rim of his glass... May be OOC in it, humor and detailed yaoi (HidaIta) Rated M.


Hello again, this time it's Hidan/Itachi... I never written anything like this ever before, so if there's anything to add or subtract please do enlighten me about it...''

This is embarrassing, I actually tried to write this in Japanese but the first sentence is like: それは、通常の金曜日の夕方だった。Hahahaha I am so bad I prefer English over any other writing. English seems to just sound better when writing something like this don't you think...?

Anyways, it is somewhat out of character... And I made Hidan get fired from his job (haha), and then Itachi comes in. I personally think it is very sweet XD.

Enjoy~

* * *

_Smile_

It was a regular Friday evening. People were either getting back from work or getting ready to have a night out. Rather, _most _people were. A man, with shiny neatly slicked back platinum hair sat grumpily in a subway holding a cardboard box with his items packed inside. He looked to be in his early twenties, tall, muscular, _mischievous_, hot-tempered and _ridiculously_ handsome. However at the moment, he looked nothing of it. Slouched, head hung low, chewing slightly on his lower lip in consistent frustration.

That is correct.

Hidan was in a foul mood.

Why, might you ask?

Well, for one thing, he got laid off his work.

Why did he get laid off? Apparently his so called "co-workers" and "customers" filed a complaint, or rather, _many _complaints stating that Hidan was over excessively using the F- word around them. Not that he gave a _flying_ _fuck_ (there it is again) about it; realistically speaking it was the only _fucking_ word that could _fucking_ make sense used in any _fucking_ word or _fucking_ sentence. Furthermore not only did it offend his fellow associates, it also made a feeble old lady cry… And all the more gave a small child his very first word.

_Fuck_…

But then again, it was NOT his fault.

Or was it?

Hidan sniffed and looked up slightly, conjuring murderous thoughts about choking the people that told him off. If only that was legal…

The man shook his head slightly in contempt and tried to focus his mind on something more positive. He was suppose to go out tonight and have a drink and maybe go check people out… But his mood diverted him back to being fired and again, Hidan was in great depression. He let out a deep sigh and dug into his pocket, fishing out an envelope with his last check inside. Maybe he could go to the bank along the way home and use the all the money to drink and forget? Then again he would not have enough money left for food afterwards. But right now it really sounded like a grand idea.

Violet eyes looked up suddenly and spotted a young couple sitting across him staring at him with distasteful curiosity, probably because of the fact that he was sighing every minute and staring at a white envelope with a look of desperation on his face. Hidan scoffed slightly and stared back, before huffing and getting off the subway when it reached his stop. If not for that Hidan would most likely be violently confronting the couple by excessively using the F-word on them.

So yeah, maybe a drinking spree would be a wonderful idea.

* * *

Hidan half heartily kicked open his front door and dropped his junk on the floor, whilst slamming the said door shut. He had retrieved the money from the ATM and night is steadily approaching. The platinum haired man rubbed his sore neck and checked his phone. He wondered if it was a good idea to invite his friends out with him, but tonight he really just felt like going out alone. Putting the phone back in his pocket, Hidan knew that he had better get ready soon or otherwise it'll be too late. But due to his shitty mood the need to impress anybody with his looks or figure was not on his agenda.

But then again, Hidan was always overly self-confident and always looked somewhat decent in front of others.

Warring between both opinions, Hidan grumbled and stalked over towards his bedroom, stripping off his clothes along the way. Just down to his underwear, Hidan looked through his closet to find something nice, yet comfortable to wear. Satisfied, he pulled on a simple white V- neck and medium tight grey jeans, along with a stylish black belt. He had thought about not wearing a shirt at all, but it might be a bit unsuitable for the breezy weather. Also, random girls would just come and get with him, and him being gay, did not help much.

Fixing his hair up and spraying on some cologne, Hidan threw on a black leather jacket and deemed himself to be acceptable and started his walk towards the bar.

* * *

Hidan could already feel the dismal yet excited aura around him even before entering the bar. Dismal, is in his bad mood of losing his only job. Excited, as in drowning out his thoughts with alcohol. Hidan mentally slapped himself and pulled his thoughts together by taking a long deep breath, and entered the noisy bar.

The scent of cigarettes and beer instantly filled his nostrils as he entered, somewhat already regretting the situation. Hidan mentally cursed and strutted with difficulty towards the bar counter, pushing past many drunk sweat covered bodies to get there. Luckily, the bar itself wasn't as crowded or loud and Hidan could finally have his thoughts to himself. Sitting down on the high stool, the man held up his hand and waved, the bartender immediately came forward.

"What can I get cha Hidan, hm?" The blonde man asked, wiping the counter with his cloth.

"Double shot whiskey. Straight." Hidan grumbled out, realizing that his friend, Deidara worked at this bar.

"Starting with some strong shit tonight yeah? Had a bad day?" Deidara pulled two glasses out.

"Fuck you."

"Thought so." The blonde smirked, pouring the liquid into the glasses. "The only descriptive word you ever use is fuck."

Hidan ignored the man and sighed.

"Dude, you are freaking me out this isn't like you, you're suppose to be loud and annoying."

"Well, SORRY for not being loud and annoying, bitch!"

"Now, that's more like you, hm!" Hidan could not help but smirk a little. That felt a bit better. Just a bit.

"Bye Dei, go and harass someone else so I can drink my whiskey. Shoo." With a dismissal wave of his hand, Deidara snorted and turned to serve another customer.

Drowned by his thoughts again, Hidan sighed for the 100th time today and downed his first whiskey in one gulp. Slowly his depression about his job faded away, but was replaced by something else. Something even more depressing. Hidan by now realized he was fucking lonely. It has been a while since he got with someone, let alone had a relationship with them. Everyday is the same, loneliness and the want and need to be with someone condemned him and made him… Edgy. It wasn't like as if he couldn't get anyone, hell, that was the easy part, but keeping them was another question. Basically, Hidan sucked at relationships. By the guess of things using the F-word does not boost up his chances either. His stupid job was the only bloody thing that distracted him from this, and now, loneliness bothered him more than ever.

Hidan growled and downed his other glass, waving at Deidara to get him two more. After his third, Hidan began to slowly relax. Looking around, all he could see was an ocean of bodies without faces. All the faces look the same to him. Nothing special. Nothing particular. Hidan sighed again and wondered if he really would get a boyfriend ever for the rest of his life.

That is, until he saw _him._

Sitting just a few seats away, a young man with beautiful long raven hair sat alone, absentmindedly swirling his finger around the rim of his glass. He was lean, thinner than Hidan but toned enough to be masculine. He wore a deep scarlet low and somewhat tight V- neck that complimented his prominent collarbones, while showing his lightly but well toned muscles, and on the bottom he wore simple tight black jeans to match. His stunning long black hair was tied into a simple ponytail, and flowed like silk from his neck drooping over to his chest. As Hidan looked closer, the mysterious man had rather well defined cheekbones and a smooth yet angular chin, and as Hidan looked even closer he saw the most beautiful thing in his life. Deep dark coal eyes set with thick long lashes sparkled and shone with a naughty hint of scarlet, depicting contrast with his almost unnaturally beautiful pale skin; this was all complemented by thin arched eyebrows and faint dusty lines around the corners of his alluring eyes.

Hidan gulped and continued to stare like a total stalker. Never had he ever met or saw anyone so his type. However, there was something that Hidan noticed that was off with this guy. Upon gawking at his gorgeous face, Hidan noticed that his eyes held something of slight dejection deep within the captivating orbs, and judging by the small frown/pout and crease upon the eyebrows Hidan was right. Out of nowhere he felt the need to scoot over and comfort the guy, put his strong manly arms around the delicate shoulders and pull him close, sheltering him away from any harm.

But honestly, he hardly even knew the man.

Let alone cuddle with him.

If the beautiful creature wasn't so sad looking and if Hidan wasn't so shy all of a sudden he might have done that.

Furthermore he didn't even know if the other was into guys.

All his attention was diverted back to reality when the said man noticed his awkward glare and turned his head slightly to look back. Hidan felt 10000 volts of electricity shock him when the deep eyes met his own.

"H-Hi." Hidan mentally cursed himself for sounding like a complete fucktard.

A thin eyebrow rose in question.

"…May I help you?" The tone was polite, but sarcastic. His voice, deep yet smooth like long flowing silk left Hidan mesmerized.

'_You could be my boyfriend.' _Hidan mentally thought to himself. " Uh, what's up?"

Shit.

"Nothing much I guess, you?" The man stopped playing with his glass.

"You're really pretty!" Hidan blurted out, unable to comprehend his words in time.

The younger man blinked and lightly chuckled at Hidan's outburst.

"Well, that's not really answering the question but thank you."

Hidan almost _almost_ blushed when he saw the slightly amused expression upon the man's face. How can he be so un- smooth? Usually he was good with socializing with people… He cleared his throat but the other man beat him to it.

"I assume that is the reason why you've been staring at me for the past 5 minutes?"

"Heh heh…" Hidan grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Was he really that obvious?

The younger man on the other hand turned to his glass once more and took a sip slowly. It was as if he had already lost interest in Hidan, and continued back to recall his own world. The slight emotion of sadness grieved his black eyes once again.

Hidan was now determined to figure the guy out no matter what, even if he had to be a bit forceful.

"I'm Hidan by the way." Hidan shuffled closer to the guy, holding out his hand as a friendly gesture.

The other looked up again and slowly turned back to take his hand.

"Itachi."

Clearly Itachi wasn't in the mood for much talking. But Hidan was persistent.

"So do you come here often?"

"Recently, yes."

"Recently?"

"That's what I said."

"Why?"

"… Why not?"

Hidan could tell by now that Itachi wasn't very comfortable with the situation of talking anymore. Maybe he'll just push it a bit further…

"So did you move here recently then?"

"No."

"Do you have any friends here?"

"Do you mind?" Itachi's eyes flashed a glint of annoyance, and then once again wallowed by slight melancholy.

"Sorry, I just wanted to get to know you better." Hidan sweat dropped.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. But please, can you stop talking?" Itachi said in a refrained calm voice, fingers gently threading through the ebony locks in annoyance.

Hidan opened his mouth and then closed it. That was harsh. He was suppose to try and cheer the beautiful man up but instead made it worse. Also, hearing this from someone he really desired and wanted to actually get to know really hurt. And due to Hidan's personality, his bruised ego and feelings won't let him take defeat. So he went for Itachi again.

This time, he hit back hard.

"Hey, I know that I might sound like a fucking idiot but I just wanted to know what's bothering you!" His sudden comment startled Itachi as he felt the man beside him glare back. "Look, I know that I might be crossing the line now but you look so downright pathetic and sad it's annoying the crap out of me."

Itachi continued to glare into Hidan's violet eyes before quickly averting his gaze.

"Why does it concern you?"

"Because you being all depressed here is driving my shitty mood down as well!"

"I'm not depress-

"Yes you fucking are! I saw the pathetic look in your eyes the moment I spotted you!" Hidan could see Itachi gulp slightly, Adam's apple bobbed softly pressed against the pale throat.

Jackpot.

"… Did I really look that... Pathetic?" Itachi almost whispered, Hidan only slightly catching on due to the close distance between them.

"Just tell me. What's wrong?" Hidan peered into the black orbs but Itachi shook his head and looked away. "Is it work related?"

Shake shake.

"Friend related?"

Shake.

"Girlfriend?" Itachi winced slightly but shook his head once more.

"Hmmm…." Hidan was walking on thin ice. "Then is it…" Itachi subtly stared back.

"Boyfriend related?"

The beauty said nothing, just looked away and avoided Hidan's gaze.

"It is, isn't it?" Hidan murmured almost too softly for his liking. "Please tell me what happened."

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"It's too embarrassing. You'll laugh." Hidan could swear he spotted a hint of pink on the pale cheeks. Cute.

"You wouldn't know if you wouldn't tell me." Hidan winked playfully, earning a half amused sigh from Itachi.

"Alright," Itachi finally stopped twirling his glass and turned his full attention towards the platinum haired man. "The guy I met a few weeks ago dumped me because I would not "give him all my love". Ridiculous right. Mind you he did it through text. Not that I care too much, though it doesn't feel great either."

Hidan stared. What a bastard of a boyfriend that was! How could he ditch someone as perfect as Itachi? And through via text as well? If he ever saw him, he'll fuck him up for sure.

"Give him all your love…?"

"He thinks I'm being too distant."

"I couldn't agree more." Hidan grinned.

Itachi smirked back in amusement.

"I never like show such emotion unless I really desire them. That guy had not given me such a feeling."

"But you hide your weakness by shutting down everyone?" Itachi shrugged lightly.

"Don't do that shit. Who expects someone to marry them in a few weeks? That guy is a dick hole he should be fucking chopped up and fed to fish." Hidan glared at Itachi sternly, as if trying to slap reality back into both of them.

To Hidan's surprise, Itachi's soft lips curled up into a small smile and a hand was brought up to stifle his silent laughter.

"Fed to fish? Now what makes you think that fish would eat grounded up pieces of my ex? And don't you go and decide my marriage for me." Itachi's eyes held amusement and pure enjoyment; no sadness was detected.

Hidan beamed. He was finally cheering the beauty up!

"In National Geographic fish eat everything?" Hidan burst into laughter followed by Itachi, who this time was smiling for real. Hidan felt all his worries wash away when he saw that beautiful smile played upon the handsome features.

"See? You look so much more beautiful if you smile more often, like this." Hidan leaned forward and gently tipped Itachi's delicate chin higher with his fingers, feeling the soft pale skin. "There we go, now you're absolutely and ridiculously perfect."

Itachi blushed crimson but the smile remained. To Hidan, Itachi looked to be art itself. The desire to claim the male was overpowering.

"Thank you… For making me feel truly content for the first time in a while." Itachi leaned into Hidan's hand and pressed his soft cheek against the large palm as a sign of gratitude and comfort.

Hidan felt himself melt at the smooth, calm words and action. Without thinking, he leaned in and kissed Itachi on the forehead. The younger man looked startled for a brief moment, but smiled subtly before tilting his head up to kiss Hidan on the lips.

Gently at first, as if he was a bit shy about it, then gaining confidence the Raven deepened it when Hidan began to respond back. Before Itachi could pull away and breathe Hidan tangled his fingers into the long silky ebony hair and pulled Itachi back onto his lips. Licking at the soft plumps lips with his tongue, Hidan was granted entrance into a whole new world of desire. His tongue skillfully slipped into the other's mouth and explored around the hot wet cavern, marking all territory his. He felt the Raven's tongue entangle with his, testing, ravishing and sampling all limits and boundaries of one another. Hidan growled lowly when Itachi nipped at his bottom lip, pulling it gently with his teeth. Wanting more, he pulled Itachi onto his lap and encircled his strong arms around the thin waist, sucking and biting scrumptiously on the plump bruised lips. Itachi let out a suppressed moan and wrapped his arms around Hidan's neck, ever so deepening the desire of touch between them.

Hidan felt ecstatic for all he ever wanted was in his arms straddling his crotch right now. Fuck the drinking and money spending; he could think of much, _much_ better activities to do than that. Like spending time with Itachi. Or rather spending time _in bed _with Itachi. Reluctantly Hidan pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva connected between the two tongues, making Hidan twinge in wanted places. Itachi panted with a heavy blush upon his face, staring at him wide eyed with desire and confusion.

"Let's continue at my place. I could think of many _other _ways to make you feel much better." Hidan winked suggestively and held out his hand, earning a blush and smirk from Itachi.

"Don't disappoint me." Itachi smiled again, but mischievously, purposely batting his long lashes seductively, whilst taking a hold of Hidan's hand was guided out of the bar and towards the older man's house.

* * *

It was like a race to Hidan's house as they both were so desperate for each other's touch. Hidan kicked open his door and literally swooped Itachi up in his arms and carried the man to his bedroom as fast as he possibly can. The Raven yelped at the sudden action but continued to smother feathery hot kisses against Hidan's jawline and throat, causing the older man to groan lowly. Hidan tried to kiss back but failed, as he stumbled into the large room and plopped Itachi down onto the big soft fluffy bed along with himself on top.

"S-sorry…" Hidan muttered regaining his senses, whilst began to shower the long pale neck with small lust filled pecks.

"Don't worry about it… So, where do you want to start?" Itachi breathed out, responding beautifully to the treatment. Hidan moaned lowly when he heard. Itachi must utterly be the most perfect and sexiest person in the world and Hidan personally cannot wait to experience the pleasure of the raven-haired man.

"Fuck you're so hot… If you keep saying shit like that I won't be able to control myself…" The platinum haired man growled loudly burying his face into the crook of the younger's neck and inhaled the deep aroma of Itachi. The overpowering scent drove Hidan's desire to the max, and without thinking he grinded their hips together slowly, roughly; Itachi instantly feeling the man's large need pressing against his own. Itachi gasped as his breath hitched slightly at the contact, pushing his own hips back up to feel more of that delicious friction. Never had he lusted yet felt so connected to another in his life before. Itachi submitted completely to Hidan's touches without hesitation.

"Don't. You can do whatever you want with me… Just… Don't stop." With that, Itachi pulled on Hidan's hair demandingly causing the older man to face him. Lips locked with fiery passion and force, tongues explored and tangled… Each kiss, suck, bite was a slice of heaven for both. Itachi whined softly as he tried to pull away for breath, but was once again stopped as Hidan bit on his swollen bottom lip, coaxing him back for more. Hidan once again slipped his tongue in skillfully and explored Itachi's heated cavern, savouring every taste and texture, before pulling away to allow both to breathe.

"Tell me what you want Itachi… Don't be shy." Hidan chuckled lowly, earning an instant blush from the Raven.

Itachi gulped and bit his lower lip gently when he felt the other man's still hard throbbing need rubbing against his own, he shook off his unnecessary insecurities and looked back at Hidan's violet eyes with his own black ones. Feeling brave enough, he reached down and took a hold of Hidan's clothed erection, giving it a playful squeeze, instantly feeling its thick girth. This earned him a surprised gasp from the man.

"Fuck me." The Raven subtly whispered into Hidan's ear, gently flicking the shell with his tongue. "With this." He gave another firm squeeze to the member.

That's it.

Hidan had enough of pussyfooting around. Itachi was turning him on to no end and if he doesn't act soon he'll lose all control and pounce on the Raven. With that said, Hidan sat up from the bed on his knees and pulled Itachi up along with him. Hidan almost came right then when he saw the big black lashed orbs staring back at him in bewilderment mixed with inquisitiveness. He looked so cute and eatable right now and if Hidan wasn't so damn horny he would have totally glomped Itachi right there and then.

But he was extremely horny.

And he got an interesting idea.

"Why don't you help me undress so I can bang that pretty little ass of yours." Itachi gasped at the lewd comment and Hidan's hands going to his bum squeezing and massaging the cheeks before smacking it playfully.

With shaking fingers of anticipation, the Raven pulled off Hidan's shirt with a swift movement, revealing the toned muscled chest of the other. Long thin fingers stroked the firm pectorals and abs in awe, down and began to unbuckle the belt skillfully while Hidan hungrily kissed and sucked at his neck, which was now littered with love bites. Pulling the belt off its loops and un- fasting the grey jeans, Itachi hooked his thumbs around the waistband and pulled down along with the underwear.

The sheer sight was mouth watering as Hidan's heavy erection bounced free from its constrains, its thick girth and long pulsing length throbbed painfully, as precum formed at the tip of the swollen head and trickled down the shaft. Itachi's black eyes widened drastically as he shamelessly stared at the marvelous promise of pleasure, his mouth beginning to water in excitement. His own erection pulsed painfully inside his jeans, and he knew he wanted to get a taste of the man's cock.

However, it seemed a little embarrassing to be thinking such sinful thoughts, but the Raven shrugged them away.

"Like what you see? It's all for you…" Hidan chuckled but groaned out when Itachi leaned over and palmed his manhood giving it a few experimental strokes.

"Hidan…"

"Yes…?"

"Can I taste you?" Itachi asked shyly with a cute blush tinting his beautiful features.

Hidan almost exploded right there.

"Fuck… You can do anything… Mgh!" Hidan threw his head back and growled animalistically as Itachi, without the slightest moment of hesitation, took in his thick length and began ravishing it with his hot skilled tongue.

Itachi swirled his tongue against the tip and prodded at the slit, drawing out more precum and lapping it back up into his mouth. He licked up the underside seductively and sucked on a vein, causing Hidan to entangle his hands into the silky black tresses. Hidan's hips bucked uncontrollably into the Raven's mouth and Itachi let out a small gagged noise, a little unaccustomed to such a large cock down his throat. But he managed to take more of it in, relaxing his gag and eventually bobbing his head with the pace of the thrusts, deep throating Hidan's cock. Hidan choked as Itachi quickened the pace, abusing his throat and taking his cock in until his nose touched Hidan's pubic hair and swallowed heavily on the length whilst humming in satisfaction. Hands that were entangled in the black locks tightened and pulled harder, earning a small whine of pleasure and pain from the Raven. Itachi sensed that Hidan was close by the contracting of his hips and cock, and continued to suck and thrust his mouth harder and faster while gently palming his heavy sacks. Hidan was literally fucking Itachi's face by now, but they both did not mind. Itachi heard Hidan growl loudly and his body spasmed, releasing spurts of hot thick creamy cum down and into Itachi's waiting mouth and throat.

Spurt after spurt Itachi hungrily gulped down all of cum but some managed to ooze out and trickle down his mouth and chin. When Hidan came down from his high, the sight of Itachi with tasseled hair and swollen red lips dripping with his own cum made him go hard all over again.

"You're hard again…" Itachi licked up the remaining drops of cum on the corner of his parted lips.

"I can't help it… Not with you…" Hidan panted, reaching over to the dark haired beauty and pushed him down onto the bed again.

"Then what are you waiting for? I want my share now…" Itachi smirked like a sexy minx he was, taking hold of Hidan's newly awakened cock and using it as a leash to guide him on top of the Raven.

The man made no haste in removing Itachi's top revealing toned, pale porcelain skin that contrasted beautifully against the loose dark strands of silky black hair. Hidan's hungry eyes wallowed at the sight, memorizing every inch and curve of his torso. Large hands ripped open the Raven's tight jeans, peeling it off of the lithe hips and long legs, whilst throwing it to the side of the room where it lay with the rest. It was incredibly sexy to see Itachi in very small black briefs, but since they would get in the way of their fucking, Hidan discarded them as well, revealing Itachi's own hard throbbing need. Taking in this view Hidan swooped down and sucked on the rosy nipples, licking each of the sensitive nubs until they became pert and sensitive. The younger man moaned as Hidan reached down and gave Itachi's cock a few firm strokes, before Itachi nudged at his side with his knee, urging him on to the main course.

Hidan then hurriedly scrambled through his desk drawer and found the tube of lube he was looking for. Uncapping the lid with his teeth Hidan squirted a generous amount onto his fingers and slicked them until they were nice and wet. Itachi spread his legs apart, revealing every bit of his privacy to Hidan, who gaped at the nose bleed worthy sight, but had just barely enough control to sustain himself from entering the male right now.

Wiping a bit of drool away from his mouth Hidan positioned his fingers in front of Itachi's pink entrance before pushing into the excruciatingly tight heat.

"You are so fucking tight… So perfect… Itachi…" Hidan kissed the top of Itachi's head and started to thrust his digit in and out of the flushed entrance, curling his finger in to stretch the Raven more. Itachi hissed through his teeth and pushed himself back against the intruding digit, silently begging for more. Hidan smirked and decided to stuff the rest of the two fingers in as well, feeling the three of his long fingers wallowing in the tight blissful heat. He then arched his fingers and thrusted non too gently, and when Itachi's lusty whine for more turned into a long wale, Hidan knew he had hit his sweet spot.

"Ah- Fuck, Hidan right there…!" Itachi, being vocal for the first time shocked Hidan to his senses. After a few more thrusts of his fingers Hidan pulled them out all to Itachi's dissatisfaction, but was replaced by something much, much larger.

Itachi's coal eyes widened and blushed when the blunt head of Hidan's thick cock was pressed up against his tiny slippery entrance.

"Wait, Hidan…" Itachi gasped, Hidan's attention diverted up to face the male.

"What is it?" Hidan really hoped that Itachi was not going to chicken out of sex or anything. However the next thing Itachi said really made him loose his mind.

"Just so you know, I think one of the reasons why my ex dumped me may be due to the fact that I never had sex with him."

Hidan raised an eyebrow.

_Why the hell is Itachi talking about his non-existent sexual life with the stupid fuck right now at all times? _

"So, what I am trying to say is that I will most likely be unbearably tight… And with that huge cock of yours, you'll undoubtedly break me apart. But don't worry, I like it rough." Itachi smirked playfully, causing Hidan to get harder than he already was.

"S-shut the fuck up. I'm really going to tear your little hole if you keep talking like that…" Hidan nudged his now painfully hard erection against the tight pucker, threatening to impale himself all the way to the hilt.

"Then do it."

With that, Hidan growled animalistically and pushed the tip of his head in, breaching the tight entrance with force. Itachi yelped loudly at the sudden intrusion and his breathing became more rapid. Hidan had to grit his teeth to push all the way into the tight wet heat, feeling Itachi's walls contract as he did so. Itachi was right; he really was indeed unbearably tight… But also unbearably _hot_... _sexy_… _divine_. The Raven gasped and mewled impatiently trying to adjust to Hidan's size, tears forming in the beautiful obsidian orbs and trickling down his cheeks. Hidan watched until Itachi calmed down and his breathing regulated before he started to move, slowly.

"Ah- Your cock… Is so huge…" Itachi whimpered out through gasps, feeling Hidan slide in and out of his abused hole.

"You're not so bad yourself Itachi…" Hidan chuckled as he reached for the Raven's member, stroking it with his thrusts.

The Raven heard and blushed at the comment, but Hidan chuckled and shifted Itachi's hands away from his face as he tried to cover it up in embarrassment.

"Relax, your beautiful and perfect in everyway Itachi, you should know that you're sex on legs…" Hidan kissed Itachi's collarbone and nipped it playfully, receiving a small moan from the other.

"Itachi, I'm going to start moving for real now." Itachi nodded and Hidan lifted the slender legs up on his biceps, pushing the Raven's bum up for more and better access. Then, without any kind of warning given, Hidan thrusted up into Itachi completely, burying him self to the hilt. Itachi threw his head back onto the soft pillow and screamed in pleasure, due to the fact that Hidan had hit his prostate head on. Hidan, turned on more than ever by Itachi's vocal outburst, rammed hard into that spot repeatedly.

Itachi was seeing stars. Each powerful thrust went deeper into his body, pounding the lithe form into oblivion. Hidan's cock continued to pump into Itachi's prostate no matter which angle it hit, the pleasure being so intense the Raven somehow lost his power of speech and replaced them with soft yet passionate cries and moans of pure ecstasy. The platinum haired man took that sign as encouraged and thrusted into Itachi even harder, thirsting for more delightful responses. His request was granted as Itachi arched his spine up and let out one of the sexiest noises he had ever heard, automatically bringing any porn or sex to shame. In, out, in, out he slid smoothly and deeply into the rosy bruised passage, feeling every bump and ridge rub against his length deliciously. When Itachi chocked out his name in pleasure Hidan growled and bit Itachi's creamy thigh, sucking and licking it until a bruise appeared.

After a few more powerful thrusts of his hips Hidan dropped the Raven's long legs and held the delicate hips in place and continued to thrust inside, wanting the younger male to feel all his ministrations. Sweat glazed over the two hot bodies and the sound of moist snapping of hips was heard, clouded over by low moans and grunts, which were contrasted over cries and whimpers of pleasure. Itachi wrapped his legs around Hidan's waist, pulling him deeper into the heat. Hidan could feel his orgasm coming fast, and could tell that Itachi was close as well from the contracting and squeezing on his cock.

"Tell, me… Does this feel good Itachi…?" Hidan bit Itachi's lip and caught it between his teeth, harshly tugging on the plump flesh. "Tell me or I'll stop…"

Itachi let out a strangled moan.

"N-no… It feels… Amazing fuck, Hidan I'm so close…" Itachi wrapped his arms around the strong neck and pulled them into an intimate embrace.

"Is this the best sex you've had? Tell me this is the best fuck of your life!" Hidan thrusted particularly hard into Itachi's overly abused prostate to emphasize his statement.

"Ah! Yes! Ummmghh Hidan…" Itachi was cut off as Hidan pressed his hot lips onto his own, tongues tangling into a passionate kiss of both lust and affection. Hidan grabbed Itachi's cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts.

Itachi called out his name as he came undone, spilling his creamy semen on Hidan's hand and between their abdomens, making a mess. That was when Hidan lost himself as well, feeling Itachi's heat clamp down tight on his cock was too much to bear. For the second time he came, shooting long thick spurts of cum into Itachi's passage, filling him up to the brim.

Both rode out their orgasm, gasping and panting for air as they waited for the pleasure to ride out and subside. Once recovered enough Hidan slowly pulled out of Itachi's now red swollen hole, making lewd squishy noises as some of his cum slipped out and trickled down the creamy thighs and onto the dirtied sheets.

Itachi gasped and blushed but shifted to curl up beside Hidan, burying his face into the broad chest. Hidan chuckled and pulled the blanket over them, planting a kiss on the Raven's head. Itachi smiled softly snuggling closer to the inviting arms of the other man, suddenly realizing he had just slept with a man he met at a bar a few hours ago. He was never the person to do such a thing and usually people termed him as a "prude" or "killjoy". Although for some reason he did not regret sleeping with Hidan, he was actually feeling very pleased than anything.

Hidan must have been thinking the same thing, judging by the multiple expressions upon the man's face. But there were no signs of unhappy or regretful feelings. Comfortable silence continued to linger in the air until Hidan spoke first.

"Hey, Itachi."

"Hm?" Itachi turned his head towards the platinum haired man.

"That was fun." Hidan grinned happily.

Itachi nodded and gave a small smile but found no need to reply. Hidan however continued.

"So… I was thinking… Would you consider me as your new boyfriend?"

What a blunt yet sincere statement.

Itachi smirked subtly feeling the warm gushy feeling rise form his chest once more.

"Oh, I don't know… Will you be able to satisfy me?"

Hidan chuckled lightly at the Raven's sarcasm and leaned forward, his breath tickling as he gently kissed the cartilage of Itachi's ear.

"I think you will find your answer if you recall on how I just fucked your ass raw moments ago…" He whispered huskily into the delicate ear, sending a shiver and blush to the younger man. "So, what do you say? Be my boyfriend?"

"Tch, kiss me you fool."

"_Yes."_

Hidan grinned the widest he had ever grinned and glomped Itachi with all his might, almost crushing the man while claiming his soft lips once more. Pulling away, Hidan stared into the black orbs and pale but slightly flushed face, mesmerized by Itachi's beauty.

But something was missing.

"But there's one thing you need to do Itachi…" Hidan whispered gently.

"What?" Itachi raised his eyebrow in question.

Hidan chuckled and looked into Itachi's beautiful deep black orbs once again, locking violet with obsidian. Bringing a hand up to caress his cheek, Hidan leaned forward, and gently pecked him on the lips.

"_Smile_."

* * *

End.

Thank you again for reading ^^

Was it sexy? Comment/review if desired!

~Yuki


End file.
